De mi, para ti
by Nolimy-kun
Summary: La madre de México antes de morir, le encarga a una muy buena amiga suya, que le haga llegar a su hijo unas cartas. En ellas, viene expresado todo aquello que en nunca le pudo decir. Advertencias adentro.


**De mi, para ti**

Por **Nolimy-kun**

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son idea y propiedad original del señor Himaruya, yo solo los uso con el fin de hacer volar mi imaginación.

**Advertencia**: Este fanfic presenta contenido religioso y patriótico, hispanista, además de historia nacional mexicana no oficial (La historia la escriben los vencedores). Para entenderlo a la perfección, necesitaras hacer correr más de la cuenta al hámster que todos llevamos dentro, o bien releer el contenido varias veces, además de consultar por cuenta propia fuentes externas.

**_Sobre aviso, engaño no hay._**

Yo conocía al muchacho, el creía que me conocía a mí.

También conocía a su madre, fue precisamente ella la que me encargo hacerle llegar algún día, las cartas que había escrito para el.

Lo recuerdo bien, ella estaba muy pálida, sosteniendo en sus brazos un pequeño bulto.

Precisamente por eso había venido, pues ella me había mandado llamar oportunamente justito en el momento en que yo también quería verla, aunque no para darle mis respetos por haberse convertido en madre, aunque ya había pasado un largo ¿Tiempo? de ello.

Ella estaba tan entretenida acariciando suavemente con sus dedos la carita de su bebe, y; mientras este dormía, en su miraba se notaba el profundo amor que le profesaba.

Eso no me era tan extraño, había visto la misma escena alrededor del mundo una y otra vez, las verdaderas madres siempre aman a sus hijos.

No se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sino hasta que estuve a un paso de ella y toque con uno de mis dedos enguantados la frente del pequeño.

Ella me miro.

Yo la mire.

En sus ojos marrones que por un instante me habían mirado sorprendidos, habían cambiado a una expresión de determinación, de entendimiento.

Me complace este tipo de gente que me acepta a mí, así sin más, ese tipo de gente que, cuando me ve llegar, en sus ojos se lee claramente: "A todos les llega la hora, esta es la mía"

Me entrego a su bebe, "cuídamelo un momento" decía su mirada. Yo lo recibí, abrace al pequeñito a mi pecho mientras su madre se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba junto a un tapete multicolor, el pequeño ni siquiera se inmuto ante mi presencia, los brazos de una extraña alrededor de su cuerpecito, deberían de haberle puesto a llorar como cualquier otro bebe, más si esta era aquella a quien todos le temen aunque lo nieguen, a decir verdad, esta era la segunda vez que me pasaba que un bebe no llorara ante mi sobrenatural presencia, el primero si mal no recuerdo, fue un bebito de hermosos ojos amatistas y cenizos cabellos, que al igual que presentía que me caería bien ese niño, de igual forma presentía que este niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones que traía entre mis brazos, me caería como el me diría en alguna ocasión mucho tiempo después: "¡A toda madre!".

Quitado el tapete, la madre del niño saco una caja de madera; de debajo de unas tablas en el suelo que había fácilmente hecho a un lado junto al tapete,

-un escondrijo- pensé- muy conveniente cuando no quieres que alguien se entere de tus secretos.

Ella se acerco con la caja entre sus manos, la extendió hacia mi, me miro con determinación, luego, miro al pequeño regreso su mirada a mí y luego a la caja.

-Si, se la daré- le dije.

Ella sonrió y dejo la caja en el piso, luego extendió sus brazos hacia mi o más bien hacia su pequeño, al cual inmediatamente le entregue.

Ella lo recibió gustosa y; mientras se acercaba a uno de los siete moisés de madera que estaban a lado de la ventana que daba al patio, mecía al bebe y le cantaba al oído palabras sin sonido para el ser humano. Yo mientras tanto me quitaba mis guantes y con mis manos desnudas sostenía la caja. En cuanto lo dejo en el moisés, bien abrigado, se acerco a mí, le extendí mi mano, ella extendió la suya hacia mí, y en cuanto nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, desaparecimos.

Después de dejar a Estrella, la madre del niño ante la puerta angosta, seguí con el trabajo que me tocaba hacer, con ayuda de mis ayudantes, recogí muchísimas más almas, y en lo que a mi me pareció un pequeño instante, eso que los humanos llaman segundo, ya habían pasado en tiempo humano casi doscientos años.

Verde: representa la libertad

Blanco: representa nuestra santa religión

Rojo: representa la sangre que nos une como hermanos

Originalmente ese era el significado de los colores que te dio, la misma persona que te vio nacer y te dio estatus de nació la historia oficial lo niegue, pero en donde en tu hoy reposan sus restos encontraras que mis palabras son ciertas. La mayoría de tu gente lo olvidara, la mejor arma de todas es la desinformación, veneras a quienes no debes, les haces monumentos, los tienes en un pedestal, he incluso recuerdas mal a quienes te dicen que recuerdes mal, los sepultas sin honores, los exilias, los olvidas.

Ah, hijo mió ¡Cuanto tiempo te han engañado!, te dicen "eres indio" y te lo crees, te dicen "eres europeo" y te lo crees.

Pocas veces te dirán "africano", "filipino", "chino", "judío" y extraño, eso no te lo sueles creer.

Pero si me pongo a pensar no es extraño que te lo creas o no te lo creas, un pueblo que no conoce su historia, corre el riesgo que se la inventen.

Pero no eres ni uno ni lo otro, eres todo eso y más.

Te pareces tanto a mí en eso, veras, yo solía vivir con los mexicas, quizás por ello me llamaban Imperio Azteca, aunque ciertamente yo no era eso que ellos nombraban o al menos, no en su totalidad, Mesoamerica, Aridomerica, Me puedes llamar Imperio Azteca, me puedes llamar Tlaxcalteca, Zapoteca, Maya, Olmeca, pero no soy uno ni lo otro, soy todo ello y más.

Un gran revoltijo de culturas y países, en realidad no tenía un nombre específico, quien me puso el nombre de nación, fue un conquistador que vino del otro lado del mar.

España se llamaba, "Nueva España" me llamo y con ello lo que antes eran un montón de países pequeños e imperios se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en un solo país.

Yo, Nueva España, de llamarme Citlalli pase a llamarme Estrella Hernández Carriedo. Mismo apellido del Conquistador, pero no por ello considerada como una familiar más, si lo hubiera sido nunca hubiera sido obligado a tener relaciones con el, si lo hubiera sido nunca hubiera por mi propia voluntad felizmente tener relaciones con el.

Dolorosa y Dulce, así fue la relación entre España y yo.

No se puede negar que mucha de mi gente fue maltratada, murió de enfermedades horrorosas, así como tampoco puedo negar que de la unión salvaje entre el y yo nacerían hermosos países.

Aunque la historia es cruel y se ensaña, se aferra a decir que fuiste esclavizado durante 300 años olvidándose que a quien esclavizo fue a mí, lo cierto es que antes de ti estaba yo y estaba España, si no hubiese existido yo, tú no existes, y aunque lo reniegues con fuerza pues así te ha sido enseñado, si España no hubiese existido entonces

México, tú tampoco existirías.

Tú eres mi hijo, no hay nadie igual a ti en el mundo, incluso no existe país que se escriba con X.

Tú eres su hijo, Cultura, Comida, Tradición, Recursos, Gente, Alegría.

Antes de Francia, España.

Antes de Alemania, España.

Antes de África, España.

Antes de España, Yo.

Y antes que yo, Asia.

No te pongas a pensar en el "y si hubiera..."

El hubiera ya lo sabes, no existe y de haber existido. Quizás Yo seguiría siendo el yo sin nombre.

Quizas mis otros amigos del sur y del norte seguirían siendo otros yo sin nombre, siendo ello y más.

Ellos son como tú, como yo, hoy ya no eres indio, ni árabe, ni europeo, ni africano, ni chino, ni filipino, ni católico, ni cristiano, ni judío, ni protestante, eres México.

Solo México.

¿Como es que no te has dado cuenta?

Del maravilloso país que hoy eres.

Mira lo que tienes en frente de ti.

¿Como es que tanto envidias a otros que no llevan tú sangre y te menosprecias?

Si eres mucho más rico, si eres mucho más bello.

Enaltece tu sangre hijo, enaltece tu herencia de ambos lados.

Y no solo de uno.

Atte.

Mamá.

Terminada de leer la carta, que de alguna extraña manera había llegado a su escritorio.

México pensó en hacer bolita la carta y tirarla a la basura.

-Una broma-se dijo, pero en el momento que intento doblar el papel.

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, este se prendió en llamas y rápidamente se hizo cenizas.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos del joven país.

FIN*

*Por ahora*


End file.
